you're kinda my favorite treat
by Kitten Taco
Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata menyukai pria straight akan sesulit ini" hunkai, sekai, yaoi


31 Oktober

11:36 PM

Malam halloween yang tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, anak-anak menyerukan 'trick or treat' sembari memencet bel tiap-tiap rumah, juga terlihat orang-orang menggunakan berbagai kostum di jalan sekitar perumahan. Tapi ,hal itu tidak termasuk dalam rencana halloween seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua.

"Irene, kurasa ini bukan ide yang bagus.."

"Oh ayolah, kapan lagi Sehun menerima tawaranku mengelilingi danau di malam halloween, berdua!"

"Jangan lupakan Jongin"

"Ya ampun Seulgi, tentu saja dia tidak dihitung. Dia hanya sebagai senjata utama agar malam ini berjalan lancar. Jadi kau harus memastikan semuanya lancar, OKE ?"

Tepat saat salah satu gadis mengangguk, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria manis mengenakan baju ala Michael Myers tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, bagaimana ? apakah aku terlihat keren ?" Tanya pria itu kepada dua gadis tersebut. "Ya ampun Jongin, kau lupa satu hal ! kau harus menggunakan topeng kau ingat. kita tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui rencana kita kan ?" Pekik Irene sembari memasangkan topeng di wajah Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kita akan menakuti pria pucat itu sampai dia mengompol dan lari terbirit-birit" Jongin menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Bagus ! Sehun akan sampai di dekat danau sebentar lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Ayo cepat!"

"Ay ay kapten !" Ucap Jongin sembari berlari keluar.

Berbeda dengan Irene, Seulgi tampak cemas dan ragu-ragu. "Apa kau yakin Sehun tidak akan lari terbirit-birit dan melindungimu ?" Tanya Seulgi dibalas dengusan oleh Irene "Sehun berbeda dari pria menyedihkan di luar sana. Percayalah, ini pasti berhasil. Aku harus segera ke danau. Bye"

"Iya, ini tidak akan lama. Apa ? Tentu saja aku lebih memilih bermain game. Ya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar memaksa dan itu sangat mengganggu jadi aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Berisik ! Sudahlah yeol aku tutup." Tepat setelah Sehun menutup ponselnya, terdengar pekikan dari belakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar datang hun?"

"Hm, ayo sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum aku mati membeku" Sehun berjalan diikuti Irene yang langsung menggaet lengannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Jongin bersembunyi di semak-semak sembari mempersiapkan diri.

Terdengar suara Irene yang tengah berbicara dengan Sehun, lalu Jongin pun bersiap-siap dan membenarkan topengnya. Baiklah, ini dia.

Lalu…

"HAAAAAAARGHHHH"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Irene yang terlalu kaget hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "SEHUN, hentikan ! berhenti, berhenti !" tapi tampaknya tenaga Irene kalah telak dengan amarah Sehun. "Brengsek ! kau mau mati HAH ?" Sehun terus memberikan tinjuannya hingga ia sadar bahwa orang itu benar-benar babak belur.

"Ya ampun Jongin !" Irene yang panik pun segera menghampiri Jongin. "Sehun tolong cari bantuan, darahnya terus mengalir!" Pekik Irene sembari menyumbat darah yang keluar dari hidung Jongin dengan kain.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya bisa menatap dengan nafas terengah-engah.Lalu menghela nafas begitu menyadari bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

 _Sial_

Seoul Hospital

Setelah Sehun menonjok Jongin hingga babak belur, Irene langsung menelfon ambulance –well, karena ini sebenarnya salahnya, dan rasanya ia harus memberi tahu Sehun tentang hal ini.

"Sehun, sebenarnya ini semua salahku." Irene berucap dengan suara parau. Sementara Sehun hanya mendengus "Tentu saja ini salahmu, seharusnya kau tidak mengajakku ke danau" Jawab Sehun sembari menyalakan pemantik api, mulai menikmati rokoknya. "Bukan.. maksudku –" Tapi sebelum Irene menyelesaikan kata-katanya terdengar suara nyaring hentakan sepatu heels.

PLAK

"Jadi kau yang menghajar putraku HAH ?" Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh pipi sehun, membuat emosinya semakin tersulut. "Seharusnya kau tanya sendiri pada anakmu apa alasan dia menakut-nakuti orang yang memiliki temperamen buruk. Setidaknya aku tidak mengahajarnya hingga tewas" Sehun berucap sembari membuang rokoknya.

"Kurang ajar !" Sejenak wanita yang merupakan ibu Jongin itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini, jadi aku menuntutmu jika anakku sudah siuman dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapannya lagi !" Mendengar itu Irene semakin panik, dan segera menepis keputusannya untuk memberitahu Sehun yang sebenarnya."Hah, sial benar malam ini" Sehun bergumam, lalu menyalakan pemantik api dan kembali merokok.

Jongin merasakan seluruh kepalanya sakit dan pusing. Menyadari ia tengah berada di tempat asing membuatnya semakin bingung. Namun ia terkaget saat tiba-tiba melihat Irene didepannya. "Irene… apakah rencananya berhasil ?" Jongin refleks bertanya dengan suara parau. Tapi Irene terlihat takut lalu dengan teburu-buru ia mendekati Jongin. "Bisakah kau tidak menuntut Sehun ?" Mohon Irene yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Jongin.

"Tapi- "

"Kumohon, kau tidak boleh menuntut Sehun, kau bisa kan melakukannya untukku ?"

Sementara itu Jongin telah mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Jongin kembali sakit.

"Jadi kau mau kan menolongku, ku mohon jangan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Lagipula Sehun tidak bersalah. Kau tidak mau kan ini menjadi semakin rumit ?"

Sementara itu Jongin hanya termangu, sembari mengingat wajah orang yang telah menghajarnya tadi malam.

 _Sehun..._

TBC

Note:

Aku bener-bener ga tau cara nulis yang bener, tapi aku pengen nulis hehe. Kalau ada kritik atau saran kasih tau aku ya. Makasih.

p.s : ini mau dilanjut ga ? ._.


End file.
